


Shifting Genes

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Harry Potter, Goes by year [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets sent back to his extended family over break, so he leaves to find his Omega. The bond grows stronger and someone looses his temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The relitives and other stuff

Harry sat in wolf from staring at the space between the two buildings. It went from eleven to thirteen and there was a magical barrier between them. He didn't know what was there specifically but what he did know was that this was where Draco was at. Now all he had to do was get in, which meant waiting for Dumbledore to find him and let him in because there wasn't any conceivable way that he was getting through the barrier. It was just too strong and he was considerably tired. He had snapped like he did during his third year but unlike back then, he had more control and managed to leave before any of his relatives ended up on the ceiling. That was about a week ago and it was only two weeks into the break. A seemingly new record for him to leave that house during said break. But he was exhausted, and he had run out of food the day before. He had run out of hard cash two days before that.

'I suppose I could go to Gringotts but then I would have to leave' He tilted his head and then laid down on the sidewalk. He made his decision to wait. After a while he started to doze. Then a familiar figure approached. The only sign Harry gave that he saw the old wizard was a twitch of an ear and his feral looking eyes tracking the movement.

"Hello Harry, I was wondering when you would turn up" Dumbledore stopped next to him and turned to face the buildings. Harry nodded then stood and padded forward. He gave a little whine and shot a pleading look at the wizard. "Yes yes, let's go inside" He pulled a paper out of his pocket and held it so that Harry could see it. Harry read the address out in his mind then tilted his head to the side in confusion. What happened next made him spin around and snarl. There was a rumbling as the two building separated and another grow in the space, making the ground shack and a rumbling noise that left his ears ringing from his enhanced hearing. When all the movement stopped they were standing on the steps of the new building. The door flew open and a white wolf shot out. It was his Omega and then he was tackled to the ground. The bond was strong enough that they could communicate while in wolf form through a sort of mental link. 

'What took you so long, lion cub?' Draco tried to swat him on the head but he ducked out of the way and then tackled his white beast to the ground. 

'Don't judge. You got to stay safe and sound here' Harry pinned the other wolf to the ground and started licking the wolfs face. He knew it bugged Draco and the white wolf struggled to toss him off. They both froze at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Harry glanced up to see a patient looking Dumbledore standing above them, making his ears flick back and he ducked his head. 

"I know you two haven't seen each other in a while but will you both please change back, as to not scare the muggles we are about to visit" Dumbledore waited for them to do as he asked and then held out both arms. "Now if you both please take an arm, we will depart"

"Ooo, apparition. How fancy" Draco polled his eyes but took an arm, making Harry take the other. 

"What muggles?" Harry tried to ask but he wasn't sure anyone heard to the fact that Dumbledore turned on the spot and then he was being sucked through crushing darkness. He bent over when they landed and tried to catch his breath. His question was answered when someone spoke.

"What is that brat doing back here?" Harry jerked his head up and saw his Uncle sitting on the couch next to Dudley. They had landed right in the middle of the living room in front of the television where his relatives were most likely watching the nightly news. "He left on his own free will and I will not have him back in my house"

"Huh" Harry heard Draco but just sighed in response. He glanced at the faces of the wizards faces to see that Dumbledore looked eerily calm and Draco looked like the twins when they were about to pull a prank. He didn't know whether to be scared or amused by what's to come. He turned back to his Uncle, deciding it was time to turn back into the man's roars of anger.

"...and he is a freak. We are upstanding citizens with a reputation to keep and we do not need him any where near us. He is nothing like us..." Vernon had to pause to get a breath of air before he continued and that was his second mistake. His first was shouting at Dumbledore.

"Well thank Merlin for that!" Draco sneered out. The blond placed a hand on his hip so his entire body screamed out with sass. "If he was we'd all be dead by now" Now Draco had a weird glow to his eyes and Harry knew he should probably stop the Omega. He froze in shock at the next words out of the blonds mouth. "Now love,lets go see that bedroom of yours" Draco snatched his wrist and pulled him from the room. They made it half way up the stairs before Draco burst out in laughter.

"Oh shit, do you know what you just did?" Harry wheezed, he really didn't know how that entire episode would be taken but seeing Draco with his face alight with amusement made him not care at all. Instead he pressed the Omega against the wall and kissed him senseless. When he pulled back he smirk at the dazed look he had managed. "We are not doing anything like that in this house" 

"Aww" Draco collapsed against the wall but was grinning none the less. Harry grabbed his hand and led him to his room. When he got inside he was relieved to see that everything remained untouched. Then he felt the faintest magical barrier vanish. "Well this place is a mess and I'm going to sleep. I've had a long day" Draco announced and pulled him to the bed, which they crawled into and did something both would heartily deny. They cuddled til they fell asleep.  
==========  
"Harry, are you two awake?" Dumbledore's voice called though the door which was accompanied by a knock. Harry opened his eyes and struggled to remember what had happened. Then he sat up and went to open the door. Dumbledore looked out of place standing in the hall with a patient look on his face. 

"What exactly is going on?" Harry asked, trying to wipe the sleep junk from his eyes. He leaned against the door jam and focused on the older wizard. 

"I need you both to come down stair. I have explained the best I can but we need to figure out what to do next" Dumbledore tilted his head to the still sleeping Draco, "And if you would please bring Mr. Malfoy"

"Sure, sure" Harry fought back a yawn and couldn't find it in himself to care about everything that had happened earlier. He was just happy that he had his Omega again. He turned back to the room and walked over to the bed, where he flopped down on top of the blond. "Wake up" 

"Mgn" Draco kicked out at him but just managed to get tangled in the blankets and then went back to sleep. Harry shook the blond and he still didn't wake up or just pretended to be asleep. By the time he did everything he thought of it had already been five minutes and he had the feeling that he was making things worse. 

"Draco" He groaned out, then picked the blond up bridal style and walked out the door. When he made it down stairs, he heard the murmured conversation from the living room. He took a deep breath and decided to follow Draco's example. He pushed through the door and strolled into the room. The Dursleys were still on the couch and Dumbledore was sitting in a lazy-boy chair. There was only another like it and he flopped down on it, with Draco on his lap. The blond was still sleeping. 

"He's being stubborn" Harry turned to Dumbledore, a little scared to look at his Uncle. He couldn't stop the smile on his face as Draco snuggled closer. He tried not to see the dirty looks he was receiving from his extended family and turned to see an unreadable one on Dumbledore's face. He remember how the wizard went behind his back and tried to keep the bond from happening. Draco had been in pain because of this man and Harry lost dome of the trust he had for said man. HI arms tightened and he hunched over the blond ever so slightly as if he could protect him from the past pain. 

"He is merely being effected from the bond. I had suspected that with you both being separated for an extended period of time might make your magic want to reacquaint with each other" Dumbledore spoke like he was talking about the weather. 

"And you didn't tell us about this because?" Harry slowly arched an eyebrow and felt a little more annoyed by the wizard. He forgot the rest of the room til his aunt spoke up. 

"So this thing concerning his health and you decided not to tell him?" She was watching Dumbledore with an odd light in her eyes. "What kind of people do that?" She huffed, standing up she went to the kitchen and started cleaning. She seemed to decide that Dumbledore no longer deserved her undivided attention. He couldn't help the little smirk that came across his face. When he opened his mouth again to ask another question, nothing came out but a low howl. Blue threads of magic started drifting between him and Draco, making everything seem hot and cold at the same time. 

"Fuckin Hell" He heard Draco yelp as the glow got brighter and he ducked his head down so it rested on top of the blonds. His magic mixed with his Omegas and then he blacked out.  
=========  
When Draco woke up he was in Harry's room, alone. He remembered the feeling of their magic changing the bond and cringed. it felt like he went ten rounds with that crazy hippogriff from their third year. A flash of guilt shot through him as he remembered what he did, but he knew that the trio had managed to hep the creature escape so it wasn't that bad. Then another feeling shot through him and he bolted out of the bed. It wasn't his emotion that he was experiencing. It was Harry's, and he was pissed. He made it down the stairs and followed the bond to the kitchen, where Harry was standing in front of his Uncle. 

"Harry" Draco slammed into the Alpha and they stumbled into the sink. He grabbed onto the front of Harry's shirt to hold him in place cause the boy still hadn't taken his eyes off his Uncle. Once Draco looked closer he could see that Harry's teeth had sharpened and his eyes reflected the light like the wolves they were. His back was straight and his face one of a predator waiting for the right moment to strike. "Harry, you can't" Draco shook him and the boy finally turned to him. His face softened and his arms wrapped around him. 

"Hey Draco" Harry murmured, his head falling to Draco's shoulder as the overwhelming anger he was getting off him eased away. A voice interrupted their moment. 

"What the Hell are you?" the uncle hissed, he had already forgotten the muggles name. Draco glared at the man but he had to hide a smile as Harry gave a very wolf like snarl that made the muggles eyes fill with fear and take a step back. He tried not to laugh at the vibrations he felt from the others chest as he was held even closer. The tension was broke when a very unexpected visitor walked into the room.

"Hello? Am I interrupting something?" Remus asked, he looked around the kitchen with a nervous air about him. "I'm here to take the boy's back home"

"If it was home, then I would go there in the first place instead of here" Harry grumbled but let go, only to grab his hand and walked out the door. "Let me pack first" The anger was back but not as strong. 

'Sometimes he's a big supporter of the pity-party' Draco thought to himself as he followed his suffering Alpha.  
=======  
When they arrived at the Grimmauld place, the first thing Harry did was drape his arm around his shoulders. They had flown there which meant they actually raced and made Remus angry at them for not following orders. He rolled his eyes as Harry sniffed the air. He could probably name all the people who were in the house at the moment. Then he sneezed, making the portraits burst open and start screaming. It was still early enough that everyone was still in bed so they had a rude awakening.

"What the?" Harry jumped and stared wide-eyed at the walls. Draco sighed and pulled him down the hall but was stopped when they reached the portrait of Sirius's mother. She was busy screaming about her ungrateful son when she saw Harry's arm around his shoulder. 

"You vile creatures of unpure pairing.." She started to rant about them being the scum of the earth. Draco jumped when Harry pulled his arm away. For a second he thought it was because he agreed with what the crazy witch was saying but his fears were put to rest when Harry punched the portrait. His fist left a whole in the wall behind the painting and the curtains slapped shut. The Hall went silent all at once. Then all the curtains closed over all the other portraits. Harry pulled his arm back and grabbed on to Draco's hand. 

"So, can we have some breakfast" Harry asked as if nothing happened, a bored look on his face. Draco watched him in shock and he only turned away when Remus spoke. 

"The kitchen is in the basement" the werewolf looked just as taken back as Draco felt.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked. When he nodded, the other boy tightened his grip and started on the way down to the kitchen. By that time people had started t o make their way down stairs. The first being Molly who snatched Harry up in a hug.

"Come and let me cook you some breakfast. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks" she held at arms length before patting him on the cheek. When they got to the kitchen, she did just that. 

"I actually haven't had anything to eat for the last few days" Harry said gratefully. He and Draco sat down at the long table. Molly then made Harry explain what had happened. Draco kissed the boys cheek and held on to their joined hands even tighter when the story was finished. All he did when they were separated was sulk, and Harry was looking for him with a maniac killer on the loose. 

"Well here you are dear" Molly placed the food on the table before pointing a threatening finger at Harry, "And don't ever let me hear about you doing something like this ever again" She narrowed her eyes and added "I will not loose a son from his own stupidity" She turned and went back to cooking. Harry had froze when she pointed her finger at him but then he shrugged and continued eating, occasionally giving Draco some as they waited for more food. 

"Harry?" Ron walked in, looking ruffled in his pajamas. The red head sat opposite of them and slowly started to dig in as Molly placed more food on the table. Soon the room was full of red heads and some of the order. Draco realized that Harry had no clue what the order was and where they were. Sirius was one of the last to enter, looking grouchy til his eyes landed on his godson. 

"Harry" The shaggy man strolled over and gave the boy a hug, making Harry take his attention away from his food for a moment. The conversation slowly turned to the portraits.

"I don't understand what happened? I knocked over that trolls leg and they didn't do anything" Tonks said, her head tilted in confusion. She continued eating when no one answered. 

"That's because Harry punched the one of Sirius's mother" Draco pipped up, making the whole room freeze. He felt the Alpha stiffen next to him and his grip tighten. Their hands were still intertwined and resting on the table between them. When he looked down at them he saw that the said hand was bleeding from punching the wall. 

"That's fantastic" Sirius grinned, jumped to his feet and ran from the room "I have to see it" 

"Molly, can you look at his hand" Draco held it up a little and Harry winced. "Sorry" Draco kissed the back of it, but made sure there was no blood there first. 

"You two are so cute" Tonks squeaked out as Molly rushed over. Seconds later Sirius came back in and had to sit down cause he was laughing so hard. 

"Harry, why did you punch the painting" Molly asked in a patient voice as she healed his hand. 

"I had a rough morning and she made me loose my patience with her when she started yelling" Harry answered though a yawn, they had both eaten everything that was put in front of them. Draco tried not to groan at the pain in his stomach, he really shouldn't have skipped dinner the night before.

"I'm going to get him to bed. I don't think he slept last night" Draco pulled Harry up by his arm, the boy was already drifting off. He lead the Alpha up the stair to his room, and tucked him into his bed. When he tried to leave Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"You stay" was all that was said before Harry was sleeping. Draco rolled his eyes but he couldn't get out of the other boys arms so he relaxed and drifted into sleep. This time he dreamed of wolves running through halls and forests. There seemed to be something knocking around Harry's head but he wouldn't remember when they woke up later that day.


	2. That summer

Harry woke from a nightmare and he flipped over, effectively squishing Draco under him. The blond squeaked and elbowed him in the stomach. He rolled off and ducked his head under the glare he received, his hand slipping behind his head to scratch at the back of his neck in an attempt to hide his amusement.

"Hey, you two up yet? You're gonna miss lunch" Ron called though the door, he didn't enter. 

"Lunch?" He jumped out of bed, then grinned at the blond. "I'm starving" 

"Be warned, my parents might be down there" Draco smirked and rolled over to go back to sleep. He didn't see the loving smirk Harry shot his way.

"Oooo, I get to face the adults all on my own" Harry huffed, half way out the door. 

"You'll be fine, Alpha" Draco sent through their bond, amusement in the message. Harry huffed again and jogged down the stairs. He meet Lucius on the way down and froze under the glare the man shot at him. 

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you my self" Lucius said softly, his eyes narrowed. "What would my son do with out you?" Then the man turned and walked away. 

"Creepy" he muttered under his breath and started back down. He didn't remember how he got to the room, but he decided to just follow his nose. It lead him to a room full of his family.

"Good Morning Harry, though it is more towards the after noon now" Molly strolled over and straightened up his clothes and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Sorry. but I was so tired" He smiled and waited for it to begin. Ron and the twin were eating and he gave them a grin as well, making Ron huff into his food. The twins gave him matching grins but they seemed destracted.

"Wells it's good that you're here. You can help with cleaning up this house" Molly patted him on his cheek, "And don't let me catch you sneaking away again while there is a crazy madman trying to kill you" Molly smiled sweetly and left the room.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked after a few second to get his barrings. 

"She and Narcissa have been swapping storied and they are rubbing off on each other" Fred stared, wide-eyed after his mother, then shrugged it ff and stood. "It's been lovely, but we have stuff to attend to"

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Ron asked, glaring suspiciously at his brothers. 

"Why dear brother of mine. It's none of your business" George patted Ron on the head and they left. 

"Gits" Ron muttered under his breath and finished his food. "Mum wants us to meet her on the third floor to start on that level when you're done" Harry nodded and started to eat, hoping that he wouldn't be late. 

"Hello Harry" Hermione said, walking into the room and sitting down. She was in the middle of reading a book and didn't notice when she almost shoveled salt into her coffee. Ron stopped her and gave her the sugar. Harry smirked into his food as he watched them. He had a feeling that Draco was pushing them together and didn't actually care what happened. It was their decision. 

"Hey, Hermione. What'd I miss?" He smiled at them, which grew when they blushed. 

"Nothing important" Ron grinned and went back to shoveling food into his mouth. 

"I mean, what is this place?" Harry finished and leaned back in the chair. He waited for them to explain.

"This is Sirius childhood home, and the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" Hermione started, loving the chance to explain something to someone. "We're all living here since it's the safest place at the moment. It just needs some cleaning up" 

"Some?" Ron grumbled under his breath. 

"Ok, maybe more then some" Hermione sighed, rubbing her hands together. She stood and walked towards the door. "And it's time for us to get started" 

"But I'm not done yet" Ron yelped out, his fork raised in the air, ready for the bite.

"Nonsense, Harry is done and he started after you" Hermione gave them both a pointed look and left. 

"Fine" Ron muttered, and stood. "Come on, lets get this over with" they left the room and wandered to where the others were gathering. 

"This is what we're going to do today" Molly straightened up and started passing out towels. As she explained, he realized that it was going to be a very long day and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
========  
Over the next few days they cleaned the house. Which was exhausting and rewarding at the same time. When they were going through a random cupboard they found some potions supplies that Sirius gave to Draco, making the boy ecstatic. They managed to set up a small potions lab in their room for the blond. Lucius and Narcissa seemed to enjoy the fact that their son was experimenting. 

"What exactly are you trying to make this time?" Harry flopped onto the bed and watched as Draco fiddled with his ingredients. 

"You can't tell Molly" Draco said without looking up, this time he was pouring some powder into the mix.

"Why?" Harry sat up and gave the blond his full attention. 

"Because the twins asked if I could help them find some new ideas for their joke shop, and molly doesn't want them to have a joke shop" Draco was stirring the cauldron but turned to give him a look. "I would never cross that women if it would put her children in harms way, it'll be fine" 

"If you say so" Harry laid back down and started to doze. 

"What are we going to do when we get back to school?" Draco asked suddenly, breaking him out of his drifting mind.

"What do you mean?" Harry rolled over so he was stretched out on his stomach. 

"I mean, how are we going to act? Where am I going to sleep?" Draco walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "There is a lot that's going to happen and Snape had already said that the Ministry is interfering a lot more this year then ever before" 

"Well figure it out when we get there, and you will have your old room back" Harry hooked an arm around the blond and dragged him into the bed. 

"Harry, I'm in the middle of making a potion" Draco struggled for a few minutes before twisting around and kissing him. After several moments of snogging the blond wiggled free. 

"Cheater" Harry tried to snatch him back but Draco was already back at his lab. 

"Slytherin" the bot shot back, making the room fill with their soft laughter.   
=======  
"Hey Ginny, your mum is looking for you" Draco walked into the room where Harry was hanging out with Ron and his sister. 

"What for?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at the blond but he didn't seem to care. The blond strolled over and sat on Harry's lap. 

"No idea, she was just complaining about how she couldn't find you" Draco snuggled closer and then ignored the redheaded girl. 

"Do you really have to be so loving when I'm around?" Ron whine as Ginny marched out of the room. 

"Nope, just when your sister is" Draco grinned and rolled off so he was sitting next to Harry instead of on him. He was still tucked up close to his side. 

"Why?" Harry asked, placing his arm around the blond and pulling him closer. 

"Because she still had a crush on you and I can admit that I don't like it" Draco huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Wow, just wow" Ron made a face, "I'm leaving before Ginny comes back to yell at you"

"Oh please, not like you are all high and mighty. Remember that guy Hermione went to the Yule Ball with?" Draco asked in a innocent voice. 

"Krum" Ron snarled low, but then shot a glare at Draco and ducked out of the room. 

"You really shouldn't push his buttons" Harry tried to sound stern but he was sure that Draco could feel his amusement. 

"I know but those two need a little push every now and then" Draco smirked and hopped up, "And anyway, you can't deny that Ginny has been acting a little clingy lately" 

"I hadn't noticed" Harry stated sarcastically, though he knew he was lying. He had noticed that she was hanging out with him more, he had just thought that she was being friendly but decided to pay more attention. 

"Really?" Draco's shoulders sagged and he glared at nothing.

"I'm kidding, I just thought she was being friendly" Harry quickly stood and hugged the Omega.

"Stupid lion cub" Draco murmured, then smacked him in the chest. "You should pay attention to things like this, with people trying to kill you" 

"I know, but I don't think she's trying to kill me" Harry slowly shifted into his wolf form, letting the blond hug him. 

"You're just so....You're going to get yourself killed" Draco whispered. Soon Draco shifted into his wolf form as well and curled up into a ball, letting Harry curl around in and after a few moments the white wolf placed his muzzle on his shoulder. 

'I'm not going to die, I'll live forever if you needed me to' Harry spoke through the blond and received a sneer in return. 

'I think I'll just take your survival. I don't want to think abut how you'll look at a hundred and three. You barely groom yourself now as is' Draco nipped his ear and he ducked his head. 

'I guess I'll just die when I start looking like an odd prune' Harry snickered, he ignored the annoyance from the bond and started to clean the white wolfs face. 

'Why must you always do that?' the white wolf let him clean but his ears were pressed back against his head.

'Because you're cute when you're angry' Harry leaped away as Draco snapped at him again, he darted out the door and down the stairs. 'Can't catch me'

'Get back here, Potter' He heard the pounding of wolf paws chasing after him.

'Potter? Wow Draco, go back to the old ways' Harry dodged around the legs of someone he didn't know and charged into the kitchen.

"Harry?" Molly yelped out as he circled around the table and back out the door. He leaped over Draco, who had just skidded into the room.

'Missed me' Harry raced away, everyone was dodging out of the way as he ran past. 

"What in the world?" one yelled as he jumped out of Harry's way. He made it the floor that had their room was on when Draco caught up. The tumbled to the ground as the wolf tackled him from behind. He lost his concentration and shifted back to boy, he was laughing uncontrollably. 

"You should be scared Potter" Draco growled, pinning him to the ground. He was still giggling when they were interrupted. 

"What is going on?" Lucius was standing in the doorway with a cup of tea in his hand and an annoyed look on his face. 

"Uh...nothing" Harry had a busted look on his face and Draco quickly stood. 

"Keep it that way, will you. I'm not ready to be a grand father yet" Lucius said before closing the door on their faces.

"What?" Harry wheezed, his eyes going wide and slowly turned to the blond, who looked just as shocked as he felt. 

"Father" Draco groaned, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands.

"He did that on purpose" Harry muttered, his face burning from the blush. 

"Of course he did" Draco groaned out again, making him grin and stand up. He walked over and threw the blond over his shoulder. "Harry? Put me down" 

"No" Harry bounced as he walked, he headed to their room. He tossed the blond on the bed and preceded to snog the boy. 

"You suck" Draco panted out once they stopped for breath.

"Maybe later" Harry grinned at the blush that deepened across the boys cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the break was over, Draco had managed to create over fifteen new ideas for the twins. They were grateful and promised to give him a job or something when they got their shop working. He really didn't care, he just liked making new potions and creating something that was all his own. His godfather always told him that potions took passion but he didn't listen until he was at him lab making the potions.

"Draco, it's almost time to go" Molly yelled up the stairs. He would be using the floo network to go to Hogwarts, while the others went by train. He stayed behind a little longer then the others just because he could, he didn't know what would happen when he went back. They had no idea what happened to him, but he would have to face it eventually. 

"Coming" He called back, he grabbed his trunk and headed down the stairs. By the time he made it down he was panting slightly, but he quickly got control of it and stepped into the room to see the worried face of his mother. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and that was all. He stepped into the flames and yelled out his destination. He spun around and around before stepping out in Snapes office. He loved his Godfathers office, which was more like one big potions lab. 

"Hello Draco" Snape voice sounded but he wasn't in the room. Draco realized that he was alone. It was a spell that would go off as soon as he entered the room. He huffed in annoyance, considering he was more likely to be greeted by an empty room then by his family. Which happened his entire life. 

"Whatever" He mumbled to himself and started off to his chambers, but the message continued.

"You have some...company waiting for you out side your chambers and Dumbledore has asked you to do your best to keep the houses as one during these trying times" The sneer in Snapes voice was obvious though the tone of the message. He tilted his head to the side and then sighed. He had to get it over with, so he headed off and tried not to think about who the people could possibly be. He didn't have long way to walk when he froze at the sight of his Slytherin friends. 

"A shocked Malfoy, Never thought I would see that before" Blaise snickered, leaning against his door with practiced ease.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Blaise" Draco smirked at the other boy, but he could tell that they were as nervous as he was.

"We heard that your parents were missing?" Pansy stepped close and placed her hand on his shoulder. He managed not to step back when she leaned closer, she was always a little to touchy for him. Goyle was there too but the large boy just gave him a nod.

"Sure, what do you know about it?" Draco shrugged it off and waved his hands at Blaise to get him to move. When he did they all walked into his room and his trunk was already there. 

"Just that they were gone and you didn't go home" Pansy huffed at his brush off and walked over to sit on his bed. He felt bile rise in his throat when she sat where Harry would sit. She some how managed to get it into her mind that he was going to marry her when they grew up, but he didn't even like her. She was along the lines of scum bag that he didn't deal with, but she was attached to the his hip. He realized that she was grinning at him because he was watching her. 

"True I didn't go home for the summer, but what's that to you" He paced through the room and ended up sitting at the table with Blaise and Goyle. 

"We were worried, about you" Blaise gave him a look that told him everything he needed to know. He was worried about him as a friend but Pansy was concerned about her future. He leaned back in the chair as he pondered what to say next. 

"There was no need to be, I had it all under control" Draco their reactions and decided that Blaise was right. There was something off about Pansy but that didn't matter at the moment. Goyle was being his same self. They talked for a few more minutes about the up coming year and then they decided to head down to the great Hall. Blaise exited first, followed by Pansy. Draco was about to step through when a hand stopped him. 

"Draco? Did you make a deal with some one so that you don't have to part of the war?" Goyle asked in his deep voice, but there was fear in his eyes. "I don't want to be part of this war" 

"Then I can help, we're just kids and this is our parents decisions" Draco smirked at him, "I have no plans on fighting this war, and nothing can make me fight it either" 

"Can you help me?" Goyle practically begged, his eyes wide in fear making his heart jerk. 

"I will see what i can do, but maybe there are others who feel this way" Draco grabbed a beefy arm and started to drag the other boy after their friends. Blaise noticed that they were no longer behind him but Pansy was pulling him by the arm and telling him about her break. Blaise rolled his eyes as he was drug along.

"There are several Slytherins that I know that don't want a part of this war" Goyle murmured under his breath. He may not be smart in their subjects but he knew how to make people talk, more like people tend to spill around him. He smirked at their weakness, he managed to grow out of it. They walked into the great Hall and looked around, people where still filing in.

"So now that you know there are people who don't want this war, what are you going to do?" Blaise asked when they sat down, Pansy had moved off to join some other girls that he never bothered to learn their names. 

"We are going to take charge of our generation" Draco murmured, his smirk was back as he watched his mate stroll into the Hall.  
=============  
Once classes started he realized that he may have bit off more then he could chew. He was nettling his way through the entire Slytherin house to find the students that didn't want to be in the war, and there were quite a few. But there was also those who wanted to be Deatheaters and would take any chance to stab him in the back and kill him to please thee Dark Lord. He also didn't tell any one other then his Slytherin friends that he was doing it because he didn't know how they would react. He just pretended to do school work when they caught him, but now Hermione wanted to know why he was always doing school work. Now he was trying to sleep after his first month and even though he was exhausted, he couldn't get comfortable. He froze when he head a noise out side his door. 

Panic surged through him as he thought about all the students that wanted to be Deatheaters. Have they found out what he was doing? The door creaked open and he sat up straight in the bed. After a second he fell back and growled in frustration.

"Sorry" A whispered voice said, followed by the sound of the door closing. He rolled his eyes as Harry slunk into the room and slid into his bed. "I couldn't sleep" 

"I figured" Draco huffed, smiling as Harry snuggled closer. He realized that he wasn't sleeping as well as he thought, and once the warmth from the Alpha started to seep to him he fell asleep. The dreams were back. They were running through a forest as wolves and it was right. It was like nothing could go wrong. But then the dream seemed to morph, waves of light and dark flitted across their surroundings. Draco froze as everything went silent and soon he was alone. His Alpha wasn't in the dream anymore. 

"Draco?" Harry's voice drifted through his mind then he sat up. Harry woke up next to him, his eyes wide in fear but once their eyes meet and he pulled Draco back down. 

"What's going on?" Draco grumbled, holding his head in one hand when he felt a headache growing. 

"Nothing we can't fix in the morning" Harry leaned closer and feel back to sleep. Draco sighed and tried to think of a way out of the Alphas arms so he could start on his work, and figure out what was with their odd dream. But every time he moved the arms tightened and left him stuck in the bed. He laid back down and closed his eyes, mentally planing what to do with his day. Soon he realized that it was morning and Harry was just being lazy. Draco was about to shove the other boy off when he decided to take pity on his lion cub and let him sleep. He leaned back and sighed. He was going to have a day off and just be with his Alpha. He was feeling all attached at the moment. 

"Ah shit, it's that time" Draco hissed under his breath. Now he knew all he wanted to do was cuddle and it made him feel a little un-Slytherin. He really hoped that his friends didn't walk in looking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but it's the best I can do at the moment. Sorry, the next one will be better. XP


	4. Dreams and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The get together, and further.

Draco leaned back in his seat and tried not to stare at Harry. They were in another DADA class where all the did was write and he had already finished. Now he was bored. He decided to watch the new teacher, who he had several names for but for today, he was calling the frog-bitch. She was watching him with a glint in her eye, which was why he was sporting a board look while he fiddled with his quill. He shivered when she looked away, feeling a little dirty. She was up to something but he just didn't know what. 

"That women is so..." Blaise muttered under his breath. He had finished early as well and they shared views on the women. Draco gave a soft grunt in agreement and let his eyes roam around the room. By the time they were dismissed he thought he was going to die of boredom. He knew that it was going to be a long day but half way through the class he decided to ditch the rest of his classes. Once they were released he took off down to the dungeons, he was soon followed by the sound of footsteps. He didn't have to look to know they were Harry's. A small smirk graced his face and he changed his plans, shifting into wolf form. He ran. Darting around the students that remained in the hall, out the doors and down to the lake. After he made it he turned and ran across the edge of the water til he was close to the forest, so he headed straight to it. 

'Draco, slow down' Harry's voice echoed in his head, making his chuckle at the thought that he was faster then the larger Alpha. Their race continued, as he lead the way over fall trees and over creeks, jumping over anything he could that crossed his path and darting skillfully around the ones he couldn't. By the time he slowed he knew he was fully lost in the forest but couldn't find a care, that was til he was bowled over by a very certain Alpha. 

'Ow' he complained, though it didn't actually hurt. The black wolf stretched out and rolled over, all the while on him. He giggled and kicked the wolf off, but then they were wrestling again. Deep in the back of his mind he had a feeling that if they were in a real fight, he would loose. There was something not quiet tame about Harry when he was like this. Not that Draco was tame either but he could admit Harry was further out then he was on that matter. 

'Hey! Knock that off' Harry nipped at him but missed. Draco bounced out of range and changed into his human form. Harry did the same before tackling him again. This time he didn't fight and just enjoyed the closeness of the Alpha. Harry seemed to sense his need to be close and didn't move off him. Soon he was dozing on and off, enjoying the forest he though was so dangerous not that long ago. Now it was one of the most relaxing places he knew of and one of the very few that he could be a wolf in, a wolf with his Alpha.

The next time his eyes fluttered shut, they were racing through another forest. One that was vaguely familiar yet strange at the same time. The trees waved in and out his vision when he looked at then out of the corner of his eyes. He was following the black wolf through the dream forest but no matter how much he howled, it never seemed like Harry could hear him. When he started running faster he started to loose sight of him, only catching glimpses. Soon he felt panic set in as the forest grew darker and the glimpses of the Alpha started to be few and in between. Then he was standing in a hall way with a familiar looking door at the end. There was a flash and he was sitting up straight where he had fallen asleep. Harry was doing the same thing next to him but he was rubbing his scar. 

"What was that?" Draco asked in a conversational tone. His voice wavered slightly and he knew his worry and fear showed through. Harry's hand slid down so he was rubbing his temples instead of his scar. "Harry, how long has that been happening?" His voice was more steady and demanding this time, his eyes narrowed at the nervous looking Alpha.

"I'm not sure, but recently" Harry muttered, shooting him a busted look. His eyes flashed wild like an animals. Draco eyed him before standing up, making up his mind. He stood and brushed off his robes. By the look of the forest, if they didn't get back soon they would miss dinner. 

"Any idea which way to the castle?" Draco cocked his head to the side and smirked down at the confused Alpha. He turned in a circle and decided which direction they came from by the marks in the ground. 

"I was a little preoccupied at the time" Harry snipped, but was behind him. Draco opened his mouth to reply but instead of words a loud squeak came out when Harry rushed him and picked him up in a hug. "You just smell so good right now"

"So I don't usually smell good?" Draco huffed, though he was limp and passive in the his arms. He didn't even care if they were going in the right direction. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited to be put down, knowing there was no way he would be put down if he complained. He smirked as he was set down, and he leaned back against his Alphas chest.

"You always smell and look wonderful but now it's so much more" Harry buried his nose in his neck and made him laugh. He wiggled free and spun so he was facing Harry. He held a finger up to stop him from grabbing him again. 

"We need to get back, not mess around. Do you know the way?" Draco backed up but couldn't stop his grin. Harry still had his wild look and he knew that he was one of the very few that could stand on the other end of that gaze without a worry that he was in any danger. Harry stopped and looked around, a faint look of surprise on his face. 

"It seems that we are lost" Harry blinked, then turned back to him. "I would have never have said something like that if I wasn't always around you" 

"It's called class and sophistication, also proper speech" Draco's grin grew as he backed up. He turned and shifted back into his wolf form, heading down the path they had came on. His ears flicked back as he heard Harry shift behind him. He braced himself but the black wolf charged pass til he was standing on the hill he was heading for. Draco followed and felt Harry's joy through their bond. They chased each other through the forest, this time he let the black wolf lead though he knew he was faster. 

They passed several trees that gave him shivers and then he was actually running full speed so he was shoulder to shoulder with Harry. By the time they cleared the area that set him on edge, a loud roar filled the air. It seemed to shake the trees themselves as the two wolves skidded to a stop. Draco pressed closed to Harry as he scanned the forest but everything had stopped. All noise, even the wind, so that the only noise was their breath and pounding heart beats. 

"Let's go" Harry's joy had changed to a stoic shield that was meant to only protect his Omega from any and all that wanted to harm him. The white wolf nodded and they we once again off, this time they didn't play but keep pace all the way to the castle. Instead of the Great Hall Draco lead them to the kitchens, so he could talk to the Alpha.  
===========  
Harry knew Draco wanted to talk to him about the weird dreams he was having but he couldn't concentrate. Everything about Draco was driving him crazy, his smell, his hair, his eyes. Even is voice was making him dizzy and high off happiness. They were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner and he knew that he was lead here. He chugged down the drink and decided to get it over with.

"So..how much trouble am I in?" He asked, grinning at the Omega. Draco's icy eyes pierced through him and he pressed closer. 

"What is going on in your head?" Draco sighed. Harry tried not to be distracted as Draco shifted so they were laying across the seat together. 

"At the moment? You" Harry circled his arms around the blond and sighed.

"You know what I mean" Draco tilted his head to the side so he could look up at him. 

"I.." Harry started but stopped when the kitchen doors slammed open and a small stream of students piled in. 

"Harry?"

"Draco?"

"Potter?" Several voices shouted and he froze, his arms tightening around the blonds waist so he didn't fall off his lap. Hermione was looking guilty, Ron a little constipated, Blaise looked shocked and Goyle like he was about to faint. Luna was smiling and Neville's mouth was opening and closing like a beached fish. They were all staring at the two of them. For the life of him he couldn't find words to say. 

"Well this makes sense" Blaise was the first to speak up as he leaned against the door frame. "Guess who owes me ten Galleons?" The Slytherins boy eyes shifted to the still shocked Goyle, who took out a money pouch and handed the coins over. 

"What was all that?" Draco shot up into a sitting position, forcing Harry to let him go. There was the old edge to his voice. 

"Well something was going on between the two of you last year, so we made a bet" Blaise shrugged but then his eyes turned serous. "This also explains why you are trying to stop the Slytherins students from becoming Deatheaters"

"Well somebody has too" Draco snapped back crossing his arms, "The problem is figuring out who is already loyal to He-who-should-not-be-named" 

"You're doing what?" Harry wheezed, sitting up the rest of the way to look the blond in the eye.

"It does explain why he has been so busy when we had already finished all the work" Hermione piped up. She walked over to the table and took a seat, snatching some food off a plate. "Come on in so we can explain this" she gestured to the others who were still standing in the door way. Harry sighed as the others sat and he realized that he had lost his alone time with Draco. 

"First things first" Blaise sat across from them, having to pull the still shocked Goyle along with him. "How did this happen?" Harry bristled slightly as the Slytherin waved at the two of them. When he opened his mouth to reply he felt Draco grab his arm. 

"I had a rare sort of blood disease that forced me to shift into an animal sort of like an Animagus, but I would have died if I didn't find one like me or I would die" Draco said quickly, "Harry is an Alpha" Everyone except Hermione and Ron gasped. 

"You mean.." Neville was staring wide eyed at them.

"Yes Neville, that's why he was suddenly back at Hogwarts when He-who-should-not-be-named came back and tried to kill him" Ron crossed his arms over the table and rested his head on them. 

"Don't mind him. He is tired of the new teacher" Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head and turned her attention back to the others. "Harry we need to talk about Professor Umbridge" 

"What about her?" Harry groaned, trying not to sound annoyed. 

"We need to learn how to defend ourselves from the up coming war, and she isn't teaching us" Hermione glanced over at Ron then at Luna. 

"Meaning?" Harry leaned on his hand while he waited for her to speak his mind. He learned from Draco that if you wait, the other person would eventually get to the point. 

"We have to teach us and you should be the teacher" Hermione spoke in a slightly annoyed voice that proved that she knew what he was doing, making him smirk. 

"And how do you plan on doing this?" Draco asked, speaking up. 

"We can use the room of requirement as a training room and it will help us learn to defend ourselves" Hermione turned to the blond.

"Yes! Then I can bring some of the Slytherins I know don't want any part of this so they know that we know they aren't bad people" Draco sat straight up, and his eyes bright. "We can keep the houses united like Dumbledore said. This is our life and not theirs. Their time id over and they aren't taking the world back to the dark ages" Harry tried to hide his laughter at the ridiculous speech. 

"You're a little off right now from the wolf thing aren't you?" Ron snorted, trying to hide his laughter as well. 

"Shut up Weasle!" Draco huffed, jumping to his feet and pulling Harry up as well. "But I'm tired and this is going to be a long conversation so let's meet here in the morning to discuss it over breakfast. Bye" Harry finally let his laughter spill out as he was dragged from the room. 

"Were are you going?" Blaise called out, he voice filled with amusement as well. 

"Bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about this being a better chapter. My computer is dying, and I lost my charger. :( please comment


	5. Pansy and scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on the Alpha and Omega-ness. They go along with their plan.

Draco knew that they were going along with Hermione's idea even though they had yet to discuss it. He was dressed and sitting on his bed, trying to figure out how to get past Umbridge in all their planing. She was very interested in him and Blaise so they would have to use that to their advantage. She didn't know about him and Harry, only the other teachers did and they have made it clear that they do not want that women here. All they had to do was ruin her to get her out of the castle.

"You look so cute when you're trying to plan someone elses destruction" Harry commented from the door to the loo, making his head jerk up and slight grin flow onto his face. He couldn't deny the happiness he felt when he was with his Alpha. He quickly stood to join Harry and leaned into the others arms. He groaned when he realized that he would have to go to his classes without the other boy.

"If we want to meet the others we should leave now" Draco sighed into the others chest and felt it start shaking with soft laughter. 

"It's just one more day til the weekend. We can sneak off to the forest or the room" Harry kissed his nose but pulled away, making him step after him so they weren't apart. He felt Harry sigh and he hid his smirk. They stayed that way for several seconds before Harry tried to move again. Draco tighten his grip but then let go, heaving out a sigh. He turned and snatched up his bag before he darted out of the room. 

"See you in the kitchens" He called behind him and slowed to a walk. He didn't want to let the whole school know of his feelings, which is why he placed a emotionless mask on and jerked his chin up. He scowled when he heard a familiar voice called to him. It was Pansy. He tried to speed up his pace without her noticing but she was already next to him. 

"Yes Pansy" His voice dull and he could almost see Blaise's smirk at the tone. Pansy didn't notice. 

"Where were you all of yesterday? I missed you" She looped her arm through his and placed her head on his shoulder. He knew that she was untrustworthy at best so he would have to find a discreet way to ditch her before he continued to the kitchens. 

"I decided not to go to class" Draco tried to get his arm back but she held on tighter, making him suppress a revolted shutter. "And now I have to see Snape to find out my punishment" He pulled at his arm again and got the same result. 

"So lets go" She batted her eyes at him and started to pull him towards the Great Hall. Thinking fast he dug in his heels and spun around. 

"Snape is still in his office" Draco felt her press closer and he speed up his pace. If he was lucky Snape would still be in his office. He rounded the last corner and strolled to the door. With a silent gulp he turned to Pansy.

"Well?" She tilted her head to the side, trying to look cute. 

"Oh you know I love spending time with you but..." Draco lied, giving a dramatic pause as if to show he was actually cared. "Snape wanted this to be a teacher student thing, which is why it's down here. Just stay here and I'll be back once we're finished" He gave he a strained grin and stepped through the door, quickly closing it behind him so she couldn't see inside. 

"Draco?" Snape was here, sitting at his table with a cup of tea in his hand and the newspaper in the other. 

"Morning Godfather. I'm just passing through, had to ditch Pansy" He practically sang, heading toward a portrait that hid a secret passage out of the office. He swung it open before glancing back at Snape. "Just stay in here a little longer. She things I'm being punished for skipping yesterday, thanks" He darted away before the older man could respond. The exit was near the kitchens, which he had always found annoying until today. Now he was grateful. He ducked into the kitchen and was practically tackled, then picked up. 

"Where have you been?" Harry growled into his back, making his suppress a giggle. He really didn't know he was ticklish there. Craning his neck he saw the worry in those green eyes and felt a flash of guilt, which he shot down. It wasn't his fault he was the target of a mad women.

"Pansy saw me and I had to get rid of her first" Draco faced forward again due to the stiffness growing in his neck. His eyes widened when he saw the group of student watching them.

"Missed you" Harry grumbled into his shoulder, only loud enough for him to hear. 

"Harry. Put me down, please. Now" Draco struggled, sure his face was bright pink. Harry walked toward the table and sat down, but then sat Draco one his lap. He went to stand but Harry growled softly. 

"So...What took so long?" Blaise snickered, a smirk firmly in place. Draco shot a sneer at him.

"Pansy caught up to me and I had to ditch her" He huffed, shifting around on Harry's lap so he could reach some of the food. He was starving, again. "I used Snape to get away"

"Ah that explains it. She knows were up to something. We aren't spending much time with her" Blaise sat down across from him, his smirk replaced by his serious face. One that only came around when it was time to study for finals. "She's been chasing after you for so long she just might think she has a chance, with all the hanging off you that she does"

"That explains Harry" Hermione piped up with a low voice, making everyone in the room turn toward her. Draco arched an eyebrow but gave he a smile when she realized everyone was waiting for her to explain herself.

"Well,..You see, with the...condition Draco has and Harry adopted" She started, shuffling around slightly "Certain times of the month make it hard for their magic to be far from each other, and when she was hanging off him she must have left her scent. Which Harry can smell, and that's making him a little more protective" The room was silent as her words sunk in.

"Ew" Goyle muttered under his breath, "Pansy stink" There was another moment of silence before the room burst into laughter. It was several minutes before anyone had the breath to talk. 

"Beside the reasons Goyle pointed out, we need to avoid her. I saw her talking to Umbridge, so they might be up to something" Blaise panted, placing his hands on the table to brace himself. 

"Alright people, lets get started" Hermione clapped her hands together with a determined look on her face.  
==============  
Draco had made it through his classes and was at the moment hurrying through the halls searching for the place they had decided to meet. It was confusing, and he was pretty sure he was being followed. He stopped and ducked behind a statue. Pansy pranced pass with an annoyed look on her face, making Draco roll his eyes. Suddenly Luna appeared, skipped through the hall with her usual far-off look. He braced himself before lunging forward and pulling her into his hiding stop.

"Well Hello" Luna cocked her head at him and he ducked his head out quickly to see that Pansy had continued on her way. 

"Sorry about that. Ginny said earlier that you were going to the meeting but I couldn't let Pansy hear you and turn around" Draco whispered as he turned back to the blond. "I've been trying to ditch her all day"

"Oh it's alright, are you going to the meeting too?" Luna smiled at him and leaned out to watch the hall. 

"Yes, but it seems I have no idea where it is" Draco huffed, then seeing her look he added "I know the dungeons like the back of my hand, not so much the upper levels" 

"It's this way. I head it was Neville who found it" Luna grabbed his arm and tugged him away from their hiding place. The strolled quickly through the hall and stopped in front of an elabrate door. 

"What is this place again?" Draco asked, rubbing the back of his head, a trait he had picked up from Harry. He was also too distracted by the boy when they were discussing what room to met in. 

"The room of requipment" Luna answered softly, a light in her eyes like she knew what had happened. He tried to ignore the blush that graced his cheeks. They walked through the doors and the whole room went quiet as all eyes turned to look at them. 

"Hello" Draco said, then secretly wished that his voice didn't sound so small in the large room. Whispers erupted.

"What is he doing here?" a nasty voice hissed, they weren't even trying to keep their voice down.

"I told you this would fail" another groaned out.

"What is he doing with Loony Luna?" Draco narrowed his eyes at the girl who said that, making her flinch away.

"Draco!" Harry's voice seemed to fill the room, echoing of the ways so it came from every direction. Draco spotted him after the crowd separated, showing a running Harry who practically tackled him to the ground. 

"Harry" Draco yelped as he was swung around in the wizards arms, "Again?" 

"What? I missed you" Harry grinned as he placed Draco back down on his feet. The whispers got louder as Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him across the room to where Hermione and Blaise were watching. He sighed as he was maneuvered into a spot. 

"Really Harry" He hissed, trying to mask his glare at him so the others couldn't see. He didn't want to get hexed by someone who thought that Draco wasn't treating their Hero wrong. Harry ignored him and turned back to the crowd. It was then that Draco realized that the Alpha had placed himself between him and those who might harm the Omega, along with placing him between Blaise and Hermione. 

"No everyone, quiet down so Harry can speak" Hermione sent a small flash up with her wand to get the rooms attention. Draco felt his magic ripple as Harry tensed up. He knew the dark haired wizard didn't like public speaking. The room was silent once more.

"Um...So you all came here to learn how to defend yourselves and unite.." Harry started but a voice interrupted him. 

"Then what is Malfoy doing here?" Draco peered around trying to figure out who said it, he really needed to pay more attention to his classmates. 

"He's here because he's my Omega and if anyone tried to harm him they will have to answer to me" Harry snarled lowly. Draco didn't need to face Harry to know that his teeth had sharpened, ears shifting to that of a wolf and eyes flashing with a feral glow. 

"What Harry is trying to say is that he's staying and, much more important, helping" Hermione stepped forward and shoved Harry back so the room focused on her. Draco stopped listening to her and focused on Harry. The Alpha was still tense and Draco could feel his Omega side that wanted to go to him. That would just cause more rumors. By the time they left everything had been explained and everyone seemed to accept him for the moment. They had to wait for the next meeting to actually start practicing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College classes are catching up on me and I've been busy, so please comment and I'll update as soon as possible


	6. Us day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alpha and Omega have a day to themselves.

The next meeting went much smoother. Everyone was working had and they seemed to be warming up to him. The expelliarmus spell was hard for them, but he had it down after two tries. Which made some kids like him and some hate him even more. At the moment he was walking around the room, with Harry following behind his every step. Draco didn't think Harry realized that he was doing it. He stopped next to Neville, who was still having some difficulty, 

"Can I see your wand?" He asked gently, hoping that it would cause much trouble.

"Why?" Neville replied immediately, glancing between him and Harry. Harry shot him and glare, which had the wolf behind it. Neville handed over the wand. Draco sighed but examined the wand. It was a good wand, but it didn't match Neville. 

"Let me guess, this isn't a wand you picked out" Draco arched an eyebrow at him, making him squirm. 

"Yeah, so" Neville met his eye before glancing around the room. 

"You need one that chooses you. This one has been fighting you, which is part of the reason why you have so much trouble with magic. Your grandmother should know that"

"How did.." Neville stuttered out.

"Everyone knows what happened, and I'm sorry" Draco bowed his head. He was ashamed of his crazy aunt. "But the fact that you made it this far with a wand that didn't choose you is amazing" 

"Wha..?" Neville's mouth dropped open and this time he seemed to taken away to do anything other then stare. 

"If you get a wand that actually works, you could be great" Draco finished, feeling the heat of embarrassment course though him. He quickly handed Neville his wand and escaped into a corner. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He really didn't know what happened, but he knew it might come back and bite him. 

"Draco?" Ginny was suddenly at his shoulder, making him jump. She had a calm look on her face. 

"Yes" He answered slowly, eyeing her nervously.

"Thank you" she dipped her head slightly before walking away.

"For what?" He called after her but she kept walking. Confusion swamped his mind as he watched her walk away. She joined up with Luna and they started practicing. 

"What was that all about?" Hermione leaned against the wall next to him. 

"Which one? Neville or Ginny?" He sighed, slumping against the wall in expiration. 

"What's with Neville?" Hermione to a step forward with worry in her voice. 

"Long story short, I told him that he would be great if he got a different wand" He explained, trying to leave out the part about his aunt and Nevilles parents.

"Oh, and Ginny" She raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

"That one, I have no idea" He shrugged, turning back to the room he saw that the groups were separating.

"Time to go" Hermione chimed, strolling away from him. He watched as the groups departed. until it was just him and Harry. They stepped out of the room but Harry grabbed his hand. 

"Wait" Harry walked back and forth three times before he opened the door again. He pulled him inside. It was a small simple room with a bed. 

"Harry" He said in a nervous tone, he wasn't sure.

"No sex, just sleep" Harry rolled his eyes and continued to drag him across the room. They collapsed onto the bed and snogged. After several minutes he relaxed back into the sheets and sighed. 

"Just sleep" He murmured to himself, looking up into Harry's eyes. He yawned but something raged through him. He was suddenly the white wolf, and the black wolf was sitting in the bed next to him.  
============  
"Ugh" Draco groaned a sat up he hurt. He was also still in wolf form, but it was morning. He didn't know how he could tell but when he tried to shift back to human, he found that he couldn't. Panic raged through him and he jumped to his paws. The black wolf was stretched out next to him on the bed. Draco gave him a shove but accidentally knocked him off the bed. 

'Ow' Harry yelped, but he stayed the black wolf. Draco peered over the side of the bed and reared back in shock. An odd feeling rushed him as he caught the scent of sex. 

'Did we...?' Draco sent a unfinished question at Harry. The black wolf stood and sniffed the blankets. 

'I think our wolf selves did' Harry answered, wrinkling his nose at the stench. Draco sighed, he just lost his virginity and he wouldn't remember. 

'Well, we can't dwell on it. We have to find the others' Draco jumped from the bed and cried in pain. He was sore. The black wolf was by his side in a second, running his nose over his side and licking his ears. 

'What is it, Omega' Harry pressed close, making him relax.

'I'm alright Alpha' Draco tucked his head under the black wolf's chin and closed his eyes. After a few minutes they broke apart. Draco wagged his tail but was suddenly taken by a feeling. He took a step back, then another.

'Draco?' Harry tilted his head to the side, confusion filling his eyes. 

'Catch me if you can' Draco stayed still just long enough to see the Alpha part of Harry take hold before he took off. Racing around the room then slamming into the door and out into the hall. He took off and headed for the stair cases, dodging around students and weaving though the halls. He glanced over his shoulder to see Harry right behind him, he threw back his head and howled before he put his all into it. He shot out of the doors and tore off across the open area. He needed to get to the trees so they had some cover. 

'Omega' a sing-song voice filled his mind as he ran. He knew what he wanted but he didn't know how anything would happen. But he had already did it once, so how about he did it again. This time he would actually remember it. The white wolf skidded to a halt in a clearing, trotting in a circle to face Harry who tackled him to the ground.  
===================  
The next time he woke up they were human again, and laying naked in the middle of the forbidden forest. He sat up and promptly kicked Harry awake.

"Ah, wha.." Harry rolled to his feet and dropped into a defensive crouch, ready for anything.

"Nice ass" Draco commented, laying back down ans stretching out. He was double sore, like he fell off the high tower. Harry glanced around, seemingly trying to understand what was going on. Draco watched as he sat next to him and tried to avoid looking at his naked body. 

"I have one question" Harry said, gazing up at the tree tops. 

"What?" Draco chuckled out, he couldn't get over the situation they were in. 

"How are we going to get back into the castle when were stark nude?" Harry barely managed to get the question out before he burst int laughter and collapsed next to him. Draco joined in till they were both breathless with glee. "But seriously, are you alright?" Draco took a second to think about the question before giving his answer. 

"I'll be fine" 

"But what about those..Um....Bruises" Harry pointed at his hips, which indeed had bruises the size of finger prints. He felt the Omega part of him practically leap with glee, the other part was thinking about how much that was going to hurt. 

"It's nothing Alpha" Draco purred, tucking closer to Harry and kissing him. He pulled back and sighed, tucking himself close. He could tell that Harry was fighting against his Gryffindor cub and his Alpha but then pulled him closer. It had been a few hours before a shiver shot through him. 

"What?" Harry pulled back and ran his hand though his hair.

"Cold" Draco murmured, sitting up and stretching. 

"Time to go in" Harry shifted into the black wolf and head-butted Draco til he was the white wolf. They padded through the forest using tiny paths until they made it out f the trees. The sun was just about to set, making the castle glow. Draco felt at ease as they walked up to the castle, shoulder to shoulder. He pressed his side against Harry's and sighed in happiness. 

'Hungry?' Harry asked as they headed through the doors. He nodded his head and they made their way to the kitchen. He forgot that they didn't have clothes. Draco shifted back into human in front of the painting. He glanced down, then at Harry, who was trying not to stare but was failing. Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door to the kitchen.

"Hello, Oh" A house elf had turned to see who had entered but seemed lost for word at what she saw. 

"Would you be so kind as to get us some clothes and food? We haven't eaten today" Draco asked kindly, leaning over slightly and tucking his arms behind him. He just knew that Harry was checking out his ass. 

"Yes, Sir" The elf said before disappearing, several more took her place with food and goblets. They sat down at a table and started to eat. They devoured most of what was placed on the table before they got dressed.

"This was a lovely Us day" Draco murmured as they strolled back through the castle. His arm was looped though Harry's and his head rested on his shoulder. They didn't go anywhere in particular, just enjoying each others company. 

"I love you Draco" Harry murmured, "My little Omega"

"Love you too, Alpha" Draco huffed, tightening his grip and trying not to show how much he was loving the attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but my laptop was dying and I wanted to post. Please comment. XP


	7. Chapter 7

Draco sat up and yawned. It was mid day during the weekend and he decided to sleep in. It was nice but Harry was gone. It had been months since they started the Army and everything seemed to be flying by. At the moment he was still pretty tired from all the work he had been doing but he slid out of bed and stood. Stretching out his stiff muscles, he headed out to see where everyone was. He was barely out of the door before Pansy was there.

"There you are Draco!" She giggled out in delight, her eye bright with devilish glee. He felt a flash of dread but kept his face passive. 

"Here I am" He arched his eyebrow at her and sneered as she grabbed his arm to lead him down the hall.

"Did you hear the news?" Pansy gave a fake whisper but took the chance to lean closer. 

"Nope" He shrugged to get her away from his face. He didn't really care what she had to say.

"The thing we've been hoping for since we got to this dreadful school" Pansy drew it out and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

"Which is?" He sighed, paying more attention to the decor on the wall them her. 

"Dumbledore had been replaced as the Head Master" Pansy practically sang, tugging on his arm in a small delighted dance. He had frozen. If he was gone, then he was screwed. He glanced around for a reason to escape but he couldn't find any. Pansy dragged him down to the Great Hall and he saw who was in Dumbledors seat. It was Umbridge. He glanced around nut he couldn't see Harry, nor any of the others. He took a deep breath and let Pansy drag him to the Slytherin table. He sat next to Blaise, who shot him a worried look around Pansy before turning back to his food. Draco worked to keep the worry from his face as he ate.

"So what happened?" He asked smoothly before taking a sip of tea. 

"They found that the old fool was training a group of students to be his army" Pansy giggled out, "They were caught and charged with planning against the Ministry" 

"Who would ever try to plot against the Ministry?" Draco sneered, but another flash of fear hit him. 

"Only idiots who think that they are doing a bad job, who think the He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named has returned" Pansy waved his question away and took a delicate bite of food. He shot another glance at Blaise, then Goyle. They both shared his worry, that was clear. "They even have the students in detention til she says they've learned their lessons" 

"Who all were caught?" Blaise asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Pansy cocked her head at the Slytherin. 

"What he means is, who was in on it?" Draco corrected, making it sound like she was an idiot in the process. 

"Oh, all the Weasley gang. Potter, Granger" She tapped her chin before shrugging. "There were others that were reeled in but they aren't really that important because the Golden Trio are out of our hair" She sneered. 

"Yes, wonderful" Draco sighed, then shot a third meaningful look at Blaise. Blaise nodded.

"When did this happen?" Blaise spoke with fake interest. Draco waited as Pansy turned to explain it better before he slid up and quickly left the hall. He walked to the nearest empty classroom and shifted to the white wolf. He sent out little waves to see where Harry was, and received a reply. He shifted back to human and headed out to the classroom he new that his Alpha was in. But the were in detention. He waited out side in the hall as he waited. He thought about it and quickly ducked into a hiding place behind a statue so no one would see him. He wrung his hands as he waited, anxious to see Harry. He didn't have to wait long before a stream of people started to flow out of the class room. He frantically searched for the familiar patch of messy black hair but a hand shoved him into the hiding place. 

"Harry" He yelped in shock and relief. He was pressed further back as everyone passed and he waited calmly for the hall to empty because he knew that Harry wouldn't talk until it was safe. "Harry, what happened?" 

"We were found out" Harry growled under his breath, his eyes flashing with anger. Draco opened his mouth to say something but a scent of blood made him ricochet. 

"You're bleeding" He pressed his hands against Harry's chest and started searching for the source of the blood. He found it on the back of his hand. "Harry?"

"She made us write with our blood" Harry explained softly. Without thinking Draco ducked his head and ran his tongue over the wound not unlike a wolf. He froze at the taste of blood and glanced up at Harry.

"Uh.." He stood up the rest of the way. He didn't expect to be lifted up and placed against the wall, before being thoroughly kissed. He sunk into the kiss and lost track of time. 

"Sorry, little Omega" Harry murmured as he placed Draco back on his feet. "Just so breath taking that you were trying to take care of me" 

"What ever" Draco huffed, blush taking over his face and he felt embarrassment take him over because it was true. He wanted to take care of his Alpha. 

"Let's get going" Harry chuckled out, pulling out his cloak of invisibly. Draco rolled his eyes but threw it on over his shoulders. They made their way to the Gryffindor common room and through the portrait hole. Draco took care to weave his way up to Harry's room while the boy went to get the others. He pushed the door open to see that the room was empty. He eased the cloak off and went over to sit on Harry's bed. He didn't have to wait long before the others joined him. Hermione closed the door behind them and he shifted so Harry could sit next to him. 

"Will anyone tell me what happened?" He asked, tired of asking the same question. Harry just groaned and buried his face in Dracos shoulder. So he arched his eye brow at the others. 

"We were caught, but not everyone was there so only a small percentage of us got into trouble" Hermione sighed, sitting next to Ron on another bed. 

"But how?" Draco wheezed. He had worked hard on the meetings so he couldn't understand what had happened.

"No idea" Ron growled, holding his hand close to his chest. What Harry had said earlier sunk in and he jumped from the bed. He grabbed Hermine's hand, then Ron's to see bloody scratches. A sickness filled his stomach as he dropped their hands and sat back down. He placed a hand over his mouth to keep anything from coming up, he hated blood.

"Are you going to be sick?" Ron leaned away from him and he forced a smile. 

"He doesn't like blood" Harry muttered, his arm thrown over his eyes. Hermione and Ron stared at him and he gazed back. Then they started chuckling. First it was just a few giggles, but they quickly progressed into full blown guffaws of uncontrolled laughter. Even Harry was laughing behind him. Draco heaved a sigh and laid down to wait out the glee. After several minutes they still hadn't stopped. 

"Guys!?" Draco tried but it only made them start all over again. He flopped back into the bed in expiration and threw his arm over his face as he waited. He glanced over after a while to see that Hermione was trying to stifle her laughter and Ron wasn't even trying. He rolled his eyes and waited.   
===============  
At the end of the day he was still a little unsure how everything happened but all of the Slytherins who were part of it didn't get caught. He was also ready to keep them together enough to survive the on coming war. Stressful was an understatement. He had to keep them together under the influence of Umbridge while going under her nose. He was cuddled next to Harry in their room. Harry had slept more in Dracos bed then his own lately. He wanted to be somewhere else at the moment. So he sat up and glanced around. He needed to go for a walk. 

"Harry" He hissed, giving the other a shove but the Alpha just rolled over. Draco rolled his eyes and headed out the door. Taking a piece of parchment from his bag he scribbled a short note and headed out. It was a peaceful night so he headed straight to the tallest tower so he could think. He really wanted to fly but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. He sat on a widow seal and stared out over the forest and part of the lake. 

"Mister Malfoy" A voice sounded from behind him, making him jump. He wobbled for a second before he jumped down and saw that Umbridge was there. 

"Yes?" He wheezed, placing a hand over his chest but was instantly aware that he was backed into a corner. 

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked sweetly, making his stomach turn. 

"Couldn't sleep" He answered, straightening up and watching her every move. 

"Oh that's just fine. Why don't you come with me and have a cup of tea" Umbridge suggested, but made it sound more like a command. He tried to think about an excuse to get out of it but nothing came to mind. He silently followed the froggy woman out the door.


	8. Slytherins and Betrayl

They ended up in Professors Umbriges office. She made him some tea and told him to sit. He caught a whiff of the tea and forced himself not to wrinkle his nose. It smelled off, so there was something in it. He blinked up at her and pretended to take a sip. 

"There you go. Nothing like a cup of tea to help with a restless mind" She grinned and took a sip of her own cup. He gave a weak smile and lower his cup. 

"Thank you" Draco murmured, letting his shoulders droop. 

"You are quiet welcome my dear" Umbridge purred, slowly setting her cup down. "The Ministry was wondering were the Malfoys have gotten to, being that they aren't living in your Manor"

"What's it to you?" Draco asked calmly, though he was nothing of the sort. She was suspicious. 

"We wish to know what happened to one of the Ministries largest benefactors" She narrowed her eyes at him and he suddenly wished that he had stayed in bed. 

"I'm not at liberty to discuss family business with someone who isn't.." He paused and cocked his head to the side, "Family"

"Well I'm sure you can make an exception this one time" She watched him expectantly but he remained silent. Her face slowly transformed from a smiling frog to an enraged toad. He faked a cough to hid his laughter at the thought. "Then tell me what you are doing with the Slytherin students"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Draco spoke in a drone like voice, "I am doing what I have always done. They do not call me the Prince of Slytherin for nothing"

"And what about you disappearing?" She stood and placed her hands on the desk so that she was leaning toward him. "Where do you go?"

"I make it to my classes and do my homework. I do take time away from my schedule to work through a sickness I had for the past year and am still recovering from. Speaking of which, I should try to get some sleep" Draco set down his tea and stood. 

"You haven't been dismissed" Umbridge snarled from behind him, making him turn toward her. 

"Am I?" He asked softly, narrowing his eyes and jerking up his chin. He saw her resolve crack before turning to stalk out of the room. He pulled out the old Malfoy card of acting better then everyone else while commanding them. It had worked, or at least for the moment. He ducked into an empty hallway and hid. He didn't know if she was going to follow him but he needed a moment to get control of himself. 

'Draco' a voice sounded in his head and he turned just in time to get tackled to the ground by a black wolf. He grunted and shifted into the white wolf. 

'Harry' He shouted out, trying to shove the other off. He gave up and laid there as the black wolf ran it's muzzle over him.

'I was worried and why do you smell like that, ugh, woman?' Harry backed up and glared toward Umbridges office. Draco nosed the black wolf out of his way so he could stand. He quickly trotted away, still a little fearful that she would follow him. 

'I got caught out of bed and she took me to her office to question me' Draco explained, not waiting to see if the Alpha trailed him. He could feel the anger pulsing from Harry but he was trying to remain calm. 

"Luckily it wasn't about Dumbledors army' Draco glanced over his shoulder as he sent the message. Harry bounded forward so they were walking shoulder to shoulder.

'What was it about?' 

'My family, and what I have been doing this year' Draco answered simply. He pressed his side against Harrys and took some comfort in the warmth. 

'What did you tell her?' Harry licked his cheek and he lowered his head in exhaustion. 

'That it was none of her business' he jumped slightly when Harry burst out in laughter, though it sounded more like rough barks. 'What?'

'Just so matter-of-factly, It's none of her business' Harry chuckled, leaning on him as they walked. 

'Shut up, Potter'  
=============  
"Don't do anything stupid" Draco hissed before he left. He was going to the Slytherin common room to see what he could rally more people. He had most of the younger student simply because he was an authority figure and they didn't want to go to fight and kill. He picked out some of the older students that had morals or just wanted to get out alive. They weren't stupid, they knew something was coming. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Harry replied, stretched out on the bed. "I'm just going to lay here" Draco pulled on his robe an shot the Alpha a worried look. 

"How are you feeling?" He walked over and placed a hand on his forehead. 

"I'm just tired, that's all" Harry reached up and took his hand. Harry kissed his palm and gave him a smirk. 

"No, I need to get going" Draco tried to glare but soft giggles made it ineffective. He dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead and headed off. He didn't want to get distracted. 

"Aw" Harry fake whined from behind him, making him roll his eyes. Draco hopped out and met Blaise. 

"I know what you're going to say but I don't need to be there. Goyle is going to be with you if one of the more violent students try something" His friend started talking as they walked. 

"And?" Draco chuckled, but he kept an eye out for anyone who would be listening. 

"I just want to keep an eye on things around here. I know you want back up but you already have most of the house on your side and I want to keep watch on Umbridge" Blaise seemed a little nervous but Draco was trying to hold back his laughter. 

"Good excuse" He arched an eyebrow at the other Slytherin, "But the truth is you want to see your...friend tonight"

"What? How did you?" Blaise started, his face turning a little red. 

"Wolf" he explained, finally letting his glee show. 

"Alright, I have a meeting set up before and we didn't really have time to reschedule" This time there was truth in his friends voice. "I really like her, but she has a lot of over protective brothers so...."

"Blaise, that's your business" They had made it to the Slythrin common room so they stopped, "Say Hi to Ginny for me" He whispered and ducked into the common room before he could reply. 

"How..?" Was the only thing he heard before the door closed.   
========  
"That went well" Goyle commented, standing with his back to the wall, with the students milling around him. Draco was sitting on the edge of a couch, watching everything. For once Goyle was right. It had gone well. He had managed to get more followers even though he couldn't speak freely. 

"It's most of the house. Only the truly wicked we haven't talked too" Draco sighed, smiling at some first year girls who waved at him. They were some of the first he converted, being that they were nervous about being in the infamous house. They had been there for a few hours and he was slowly become more fidgety. He had a bad feeling about his Alpha but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

"DRACO" Blaise was suddenly on the room, panting heavily with a freaked look on his face. 

"What is it? What happened?" Draco was on his feet and walking to his friend. 

"Alpha and friends" Blaise wheezed, though his eyes were darting around the room. "Missing" His blood froze and he held back a choking noise. He was moving before he even relized. 

"You two stay here and keep an eye on things" He commanded, not even pausing to see if they listened. "Where's your source" 

"Just outside" Blaise was right on the ball. but he could tell that he wanted to go along. Draco turned and glanced between the two Slytherins that had followed him. Blaise was looking desperate but Goyle was ready for orders.

"Do you think you can handle anything that comes up here?" He asked softly, looking Goyle straight in the eye, "And don't you lie to me" 

"I got everything under control" Goyle nodded. 

"Then Blaise will come with me, keep an eye out for Umbridge" He hissed the last part and ducked out into the Hall. 

"Draco" Ginny appeared in front of them with a worried look on her face. 

"What happened?" Draco demanded, almost running pass as he made his way to his room. "Where have you checked for them?"

"Luna said something was up and my DA coin changed" Ginny keep pace with him and he felt a little wave of panic. He lengthened his stride and slammed the door open to his room. He tried to ignore the fact that the bed was empty and dug around Harry's bag. 

"What are you looking for?" Blaise asked, sounding more then a little confused. 

"You'll see" Draco pulled out the Mauraders Map and quickly unfolded it on the table. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" He waved the other two over and started to search. "Look for them" He frantically ran his fingers over the parchment but he slowly realized that the Alpha and his friends were no where to be found. 

"They're not here" Ginny cried in a high voice, making Draco remember that her brother was missing. 

"Luna isn't on the map either" Draco murmured, doing a double check to make sure he was right. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"That they needed to go save the Godfather, because of a dream Harry had" Ginny answered imediatly. "He didn't want to tell you in case it got dangerous and Umbridge was on to them"

"We need to find out where they went" Draco shoved the map off the table and headed out of the room. Dread filled him as his eyes landed on a line of people. It was Umbridge in front, with Pansy and Cho.

"Where do you thing you're going?" She asked in a triumphant voice. Ginny and Blaise appeared at his side and they both froze. "That was a trick question, You all will be coming with me" She grinned wide as she raised her wand. 

"You are so dead if you stop me from finding my stupid Alpha" Draco hissed under his breath but he raised his hands. He had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. XP


	9. Stupid Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the Alpha. END

Draco gazed around the room and watched. He was sitting in Umbridges office with Ginny on his right and Blaise on the other. Umbridge was sitting in her desk with a creepy grin on her face and her two lackeys at her side. Pansy looked smug and Cho wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. They had been there for a hour, in silence. He wanted to blast every cat plate off the wall and shatter them into a thousand pieces cause of the meowing. He cocked his head to the side and sighed. Even the crackling of the fireplace wasn't covering up the kittens. 

"Mind if I walk around a bit?" He asked gently, using his charm to his advantage. 

"I don't mind. You're not going anywhere" Umbridge purred and he shuttered. She was repulsive. He stood and started pacing. He focused on his Omega and searched for his Alpha. He wasn't anywhere near him, not even on school grounds. 

"Draco?" Ginny was suddenly by his side with a hand on his shoulder. "You zoned out for a moment" 

"Mhn" He turned away from her and closed his eyes. He needed to concentrate. He heard Umbridge start talking again and he blocked her out. He just needed a little floo powder. He turned and started pacing again. Ginny started talking behind him and he wasn't the center of attention any more. He snatched up some powder and held it in his hand. He just needed to figure out where this stupid Alpha went. He continued but there was a fear in his chest. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He strolled over and leaned against the fireplace. 

"...and I believe you will be expelled for your crimes against the Ministry" Umbridge giggled in delight and he rolled his eyes. He concentrated on the black wolf and tossed the powder. Green flames burst from behind him and he stepped back, silent. The last thing he saw was shocked faces before he spun away.

"Ugh" Draco fell out of the fireplace and onto his stomach. He was at the Ministry and the first thing he saw was his Aunt disappearing into a green fire. He sat up and looked around. His blood ran cold as his eyes landed on a slumped figure on the ground. It was Harry. 

"Malfoy!?" Dumbledor voice sounded but he didn't see where it came from. He shifted and raced over to his mate but he skidded to a stop with out touching him. There was something dark in him and his Alpha was fighting. The white wolf acted on instinct and pressed it's head against Harrys.

'Harry?' He called out through the overwhelming darkness that was withering through the others mind. A faint, yet familiar feeling washed through him and he followed it. 

'Oh look, the younger Malfoy has come to save you. How sweet but it's too late' A chilling voice made him cry out. Pain filled his chest and he cried out again. 'What could an Omega possibly do against me?'

'Leave him be' Draco snarled low and sent a wave of magic at Harry so he shifted into the black wolf. A scream filled the air, making Draco jerk away and flatten his ears anainst his head. The black wolf shoved him behind it, leaving him to peak over its shoulder. Dumbledor was standing behind them in shock. In front of them was a figure, a very white figure with blood red eyes that gleamed with fury. 

"I kill you for that you worthless mutt" He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named raised his wand but a curse fired from behind Draco made him dodge out of the way. The black wolf charged forward and Draco turned away. There was a single scream of pain, which turned into a gurgling mess before there was silence. Draco closed his eyes and pressed himself into the floor. He knew there would be blood, lots of blood. A nose touched his shoulder and the black wolf was suddenly pressing into him in comfort. 

'How did you get here?' the question was asked softly but the white wolf only shook his head. He shifted back to his usual self and covered his mouth with his hand. He could smell the blood. 

"Babe?" Harry shifted back as well and wrapped his arms around him. Draco could feel the Alphas exhaustion. He opened his mouth to answer but the sound f the floo network stopped him. A wave of people appeared and in the front was the Minister himself.

"He's here!" The fat man gasped in shock and Draco forced himself not to look. He pressed closer to Harry as eyes turned to them.

"Alpha" He whispered into the shoulder as murmurs spread through the crowd.

"You two need to go home, I'll handle this" Dumbledor spoke above them and Harry hauled Draco to his feet. Foot steps sounded behind him and shouts went up from the crowd. 

"Sirius Black!"

"He's here!" 

"Oh for the love of.." Draco grumbled and shoved Harry away. "He didn't kill anyone, so knock it off you paranoid gits" He yelled at the people, pointedly keeping eye contact with the Minister. He stormed over and grabbed Sirius by his arm. Harry followed and they joined a group of friends. Hermione and Ron looked exhausted and Ron had marks on his arms. Draco and Harry herded their friends to Dumbledor who handed them a Port key. Everyone grabbed it and they were transported to the Burrow. 

"Oh dear" Molly rushed over and grabbed her son. A weakness knocked Dracos knees out from under him but he was caught by Harry. Molly rushed around and started asking questions, which Sirius and Hermione answered. Harry led him to the living room and they sat on the couch. Draco tucked himself against Harrys side and sighed. 

"What a day" He murmured but he could tell there was something bothering Harry. He took a second to think about it and it hit him. "Don't"

"Don't what?" Harry grumbled, moody and tired. Draco smiled at him. 

"Don't think you are any less of a wizard because you took a life, or what ever life was still in that monster" Draco brushed his hand across the others cheek and gazed into the never ending green of Harrys eyes. 

"If you say so" Harry looked away.

"It'll take some time but you'll see it soon enough" He pulled his mate down for a kiss before settling down. "And you said you wouldn't be getting in trouble" 

"Trouble finds me" was the reply as they started to doze.  
==============  
"Wake up" a voice yelled above him and he jumped. He felt Harry jump to his feet next to him but they relaxed as he saw that it was his parents. 

"My little boy" His mother grabbed him and started to look him up and down. He squeaked in shock as she planted a kiss on his forehead before stepping back. 

"I though you were going to take care of my child" His father glared at Harry, who pointed a finger at Draco. 

"You try and stop him. He's stubborn as a mule at times" Harry yelped as Draco swatted him. Lucius watched them bicker before heaving out a sigh. 

"He's just like his mother" The older Malfoy groaned out before leaving the room. 

"Hey" Draco huffed at his fathers back but fell into laughter as Harry tickled his side and picked him up. 

"I'm glad you two are alright but..." His mother stepped in front of them and crossed her arms. "If either of you do anything like that again, I'm grounding you for a year" She turned on a heel and followed her husband out the door. 

"I'm not her kid" Harry stated in a confused voice. 

"Are you saying that if she said you were grounded, you wouldn't listen to her?" Draco asked in a teasing voice. 

"NO, I would be to scared not to" Harry chuckled out as they headed to the kitchen. Everything was going to be fine. They walked into the kitchen to see food on the table. 

"Ooo" Draco settled down and Molly dropped a plate in front of him. He shot her a grateful smile and started eating. Harry sat next to him and got his own plate as well. 

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked though a mouthful of food. 

"They're still sleeping. It was a very long day yesterday and they don't have a wolfs metabolism to keep them going" Molly teased as she flicked her wand at the stove. Draco and Harry chuckled and the room went silent, at ease with each other. There was a snap and Dumbledor appeared in the room. Draco narrowed his eyes as Harry stood. 

"Sir?"

"We need to speak" Dumbledor waved for Harry to follow him into the sitting room and Draco stood. "Alone"

"Nope" Draco took a stance and Harry tossed his arm over his shoulders. "I'm going"

"He's coming" Harry smiled but there was a power behind his eyes that simply stated that he wouldn't move. The old wizard said nothing but headed to the room. They follow and sat down. 

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" Dumbledor started.

"Part of a wizards soul that is placed in an object" Draco answered as Harry rubbed the back of his head in confusion. 

"Correct, and Voldemort made seven" Dumbledor dipped his head to him.

"Seven?" he gasped out before closing his eyes and pressing his head into his hands. "You want Harry to help you track them down" 

"Indeed" He didn't want to see anything at the moment so he kept his head down.

"Why?" Draco growled. "He's already defeated the monster. Why can't you handle the rest?" He glowered at the old man as fury over took him. "Harry has almost died numerous times because you told him to"

"I did not come here to argue with you Mister Malfoy" Dumbledor spoke calmly but a spark of annoyance his Draco. 

"Good, cause I'm staying here" Harry spoke for the first time, "I'm not leaving Draco"

"I know my dear boy. I am simply here to confirm a hunch" the old man pulled out his wand, "If I may" he pointed it at Harry. 

"Um..Sure" Harry shot a nervous look at him but sat still. There was an odd wave of magic but then nothing happened. 

"Hmm" Dumbledor petted his beard before standing. "I must be off" 

"Wait! What did you do?" Draco called after the man but he was already gone. "That was annoying"

"He's like that" Harry chuckled as he pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his lips. 

"Still annoying" Draco muttered before continuing the kiss. They sat for several minutes, just kissing. Draco ignored the sound of footsteps but jumped at a voice behind him. 

"Good Morning you two" Fred teased from where he was leaning against the door frame. Draco burst out in laughter as Harry chucked a pillow at the red headed twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a little short, but the next one will be better. I promise XP


End file.
